


Use Your Words

by thepetulantpen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, cross-posted from my tumblr, disasters the both of them, reluctant confessions, this is literally just these two being idiots, who wont just TALK to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepetulantpen/pseuds/thepetulantpen
Summary: Hajime and Kazuichi attempt to reveal their feelings for each other, without having to admit them directly.It gets a little out of hand.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llluminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llluminee/gifts).



“I don’t know how I could make it any more obvious.”

Chiaki tilts her head in Hajime’s direction, her usual sign that she’s listening, even if her eyes don’t leave the game in her hands. “Have you tried just telling him?”

“Yeah, I mean, last week I told him I didn’t need a flashlight because he’s the light of my life.” Hajime leans back on the bench and rubs a hand over his face. “Then, yesterday, I said his shirt was soft enough to be made of boyfriend material.”

“But did you actually _say_ it?”

“I think it was pretty clear—“ Hajime cuts himself off at Chiaki’s pout, and sighs, “No, I haven’t actually _said_ it.”

Chiaki _hmphs_ and clicks a button on the console, starting up a new round as if to say “my work here is done”. Hajime knows she’s right, and that he should follow her advice, but his thoughts curl back, nervous and apprehensive at the idea, regardless of how simple it seems.

He resolves to wait out the nagging thoughts, to leave the problem at that. Tomorrow, he’ll tell Kazuichi. Tomorrow. Definitely.

The minutes drag on. He shifts on the bench next to Chiaki, fidgeting with his tie. A few times, he opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. Chiaki doesn’t notice, entirely focused on her game, as she will be for the hours it takes her to die or take a break.

Doesn’t notice, or is intentionally ignoring him. Hajime isn’t sure.

“Maybe I could just- Hey, don’t be like that!”

The second he speaks, as if she was anticipating it, Chiaki groans and mimes banging her head against the console.

Hajime presses on, though he refuses to meet her eyes. “I think I should try one more time, you know? A grand gesture, for Valentine’s Day. Maybe then he’ll get it.”

“It would be easier if you just told him.”

Hajime gives her a sheepish half-smile and Chiaki recognizes that this is a losing battle.

“But you’ll help?”

Chiaki shakes her head, as if she could even pretend to deny those puppy-dog eyes of Hajime’s that would melt anyone’s heart- and probably will. She predicts that they’ll have a whole crew to carry out whatever convoluted plan he thinks up by the end of the night. The rest of the island will fall to the same fate she has, helpless to Hajime’s unwitting charm.

“Of course I’ll help.”

…

“I just don’t know how to _tell_ him.”

Gundham doesn’t look up. He’s _busy_ , measuring out precise portions of hamster food. There’s a delicate balance that goes into the diet he’s planned, a careful process of maintaining their nutrition and providing variety.

His obvious need for concentration doesn’t stop Kazuichi from droning on behind him, venting under the guise of asking advice. For the third time this week.

Someday, Gundham will see how he likes it when he invades his lab to ask for date ideas. Which reminds him.

“Perhaps you could start by stopping your incessant flirting with a certain princess?”

“I don’t want him to get suspicious!”

Gundham levels him with a look that Kazuichi thinks is a little unfair, too scathing. It’s not _his_ fault that he’s inexperienced with sort of thing.

“You can blame yourself for the mixed signals, then.”

“Gundham!” Kazuichi’s voice comes out as a whine, but it still doesn’t catch Gundham’s attention as he moves onto the next batch of food. “Wait, seriously!”

“If you don’t want to take my advice—“

“I do! Or I want to, anyway. Honestly,” Kazuichi tugs at his beanie, pulling it lower over his ears, “it’s just that I feel like we only ever hang out when I’m talking about Sonia. I want him to be more than a wingman… but I don’t want to lose just that, if I can’t have more.”

Gundham makes the mistake of glancing up, meeting Kazuichi’s wide, sparkly eyes. Hope-filled, pleading. He looks back down to escape the eye contact but finds his hamsters staring up at him with the same expectant, hopeful eyes.

_Traitors_.

Gundham sighs and puts down what he was doing. He has a feeling he’s going to regret this, but-

“How can I help?”

…

Hajime starts getting nervous when they reach midday without any causalities.

Akane and Nekomaru managed to hang up the banner without killing anyone. Ibuki and Hiyoko are still arguing about what sort of performance is appropriate for Valentine’s Day. Komaeda is, at least outwardly, calm while he helps Chiaki set up a few party games.

It should, by all accounts, be _fine_ , but Hajime has been here long enough to feel a storm building in the air, only barely obscured by the apparent calm. Nothing ever goes smoothly with these people and it only takes the smallest mistake, the smallest inconsistency, for the fragile balance to fall to pieces.

He knows this, and it’s why the conspicuous absence of Kazuichi is stressing him out to a degree that an outsider might call _obsessive_.

He’s not, for the record, obsessive. He just knows it’s unreasonable that Fuyuhiko, who was sent to distract Kazuichi while they set up, couldn’t find him.

Sure, _maybe_ he’s just hanging out somewhere Fuyuhiko didn’t bother to look but… Kazuichi isn’t exactly sneaky, and Fuyuhiko was gone for an _hour_. There are only so many places Kazuichi frequents on the island, and none of those places could serve as any sort of hiding spot.

It makes Hajime nervous- more nervous even than the sounds of an escalating argument and Komaeda dropping something that lands with a loud clatter.

Not, however, more nervous than the ominous creak of metal. The scraping sound of metal against metal is distinct and _never_ good- especially when Hajime can’t immediately identify its source.

“Guys-“ Hajime tries to interrupt but he’s only one voice in an increasingly loud crowd, “There’s-“

A whir of machinery, a screech of static and a tiny, robotic voice blares, piercing through the walls.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

The call is nearly unintelligible over the impact with doorway as a hulking mass of metal tries to shove its way through the closed doors. It does manage to open them, by breaking the doorframe, but even broken there is not enough room for the… robot? For the robot to fit through.

Every time it hits the frame- and it keeps hitting the frame, repeatedly pulling back and starting forward again- the screech of “Happy Valentine’s Day!” sounds, like a poorly constructed singing toy in a department store.

There’s general pandemonium rushing around him, but the sound dims at the weight of a realization.

Nobody on this whole damn island would make a robot with a shoddy pink paint job to wish them Happy Valentine’s Day except Kazuichi. Nobody else _could_ , and nobody else would fail to think of things like the dimensions of the door.

The repeated grinding against the door must break something because the robot makes an unfortunate sound, like it’s powering down, and Ibuki chooses that moment to hit it with a chair, landing somewhere in the exposed wiring. Hajime doesn’t know anything about robots, but he knows that sparks are never good and has just enough time to think _what awful luck_ before it bursts into flames.

Escaping is something of a blur, pushing past people and away from random screams until he’s stumbling into the sunlight. There’s just enough sense left in him to clear out in the opposite direction to avoid getting trampled by crowds, then someone is grabbing his shirt and he’s being hauled away over the grass and onto the sands of the beach.

“Hajime!” Kazuichi lets go of him long enough for them both to breathe, “Are you ok?”

Hajime gives a thumbs up, for lack breath to say anything, and Kazuichi looks over his shoulder at the small fire and the large, angry crowd. They’re running again before Kazuichi has a chance to ask anything else.

…

Later, Hajime will feel a little bad for leaving the chaos he’s partially responsible for, but for now, he’s just happy to be away from the noise.

Away from the noise, with only Kazuichi to keep him company.

They’re settled on the beach, next to a rock they’ve used as a hiding place before, when Sonia or Gundham was after Kazuichi. The remote for the robot is abandoned nearby. Hajime still has unused streamers shoved in his pocket.

Maybe it’s the come-down from the rush of panic at a minor explosion, but Hajime can’t feel anything except _calm_. The sun is warm, not too hot, and the ocean is as beautiful as ever. They’re too far away to hear the aftermath so he can almost pretend it’s a normal day, hanging out with Kazuichi.

It’d be perfect if it wasn’t for the tension stiff in the air, the lingering unsaid things of the most recent disaster. Kazuichi snaps first.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t have time to test the systems and I think they over-heated—“

“You didn’t need to do all of that, Kazuichi.”

Hajime looks at Kazuichi and expects him to turn away like he always does, adjusting at his beanie to avoid looking at him directly, but this time Kazuichi looks back, as serious as he gets.

“I did. I wanted,” Kazuichi’s hand twitches, aching to fidget, but he stays still, “to do something nice. For, you know, the holiday. It’s not like you’re one to talk- you were going to throw a _party_!”

“I didn’t know how else to—“

Hajime doesn’t finish because he doesn’t have to, he sees a matching expression on Kazuichi’s face, stupid realization of an _obvious_ answer. Every oblivious, casually affectionate response from Kazuichi in the last few months comes to mind and he thinks it couldn’t have been more _clear_.

Kazuichi looks embarrassed, probably having a similar moment of hindsight. “Me neither. I was never sure if it was—“

“You really didn’t get the idea after the gifts or the compliments or the _candlelit dinner_?”

“I thought,” Kazuichi goes a brighter pink than his hair, “I thought that was just _friendly_.”

“How many of your friends do things like _that_?”

“I don’t know! I don’t have much experience with friends, you know.”

Hajime sits back, lowering himself all the way into the sand, and covers his face with his hands, masking the goofy smile that’s appeared there.

“Kazuichi?”

Kazuichi shifts beside him in the sand, leaning over him so his face is just above Hajime’s when he opens his eyes. “Yeah, buddy?”

“I love you.”

A moment of hesitation, a voice crack, and, “I love you, too.”

Hajime pulls Kazuichi down by the front of his jacket and they lay beside each other in the sand, laughing at their own foolishness.

Somewhere across the island, Chiaki and Gundham pause in their cleanup to smile to themselves and brace for the sappiness to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anybody in dr2, so go easy on me. 
> 
> I guess this is a rarepair? Blame fancykryptonite and their kazuichi obsession, honestly. 
> 
> Happy late Valentine's Day!


End file.
